Our Bad Romance
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: LuffykoxAce D-cest , lemon . Ace whished that he was in Zoro 's place , but now he is happy that he has not to wish that anymore .


**Story Title ! : Our Bad Romance **

**Couple : AcexLuffy(F) **

**What is it about : ****Ace whished that he was in Zoro 's place , but now he is happy that he has not to wish that anymore .**

**Warnings ! **

**D-Cest , Drama , Angst , Family , Love and Pregnant (little ) **

**If you don't like it , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Our Bad Romance ) **

Ace looked mad before him , it's late and Luffyko is not even home . _Where is that little sister of mine anyway ? Maybe again with that Zoro guy . _Ace sighed and put the TV on , but he paid no attention to what was said on the channel .

Since Luffyko dates with Zoro , she comes home late . She does many dangerous things , but that's okay because she did it before already . But not so bad as now , but right now she and Zoro are always fighting . But if then Zoro calls her , she forgive him immeadiately . What the hell ? Can they not see they don't belong together ? Certainly not Luffy is not one of the smartest ( Well stupid is is not also the word ) . But everyone sees that , that it is not going well .

Ace sighed again and turned the TV off , he wished he was in Zoro 's place . That he and Luffyko were on date , but would call incest . And they would be seprarated , and Ace really don't want that . He and Luffyko ... Are not really brother and sister , Ace was only taken in their family . But he refuses the last name of his sister , that made their grandfather really angry . Luffyko 's father had just laughed , and said if he had a chance he would done the same .

Ace closed his eyes and tried to sleep , but Luffyko was not here . Suddenly he heard the door open and close , he opened his eyes . And saw his sister walking to her room , her eyes were covered by her short black hair , Ace looked confused when she said nothing . Normally she would ask for something to eat , and jumped on Ace for attention . But now ... Ace got up and followed her , and knocked on her room . No answer and knocked again , still no answer ." Luffyko ? " Said Ace and opened the door gently . He looked into the room , it was dark but good enough to see his sister . She was on her bed and crying ? ... She was ? " Luffyko ? " Asked Ace as he went inside and shut the door , and walked to the bed and sat down beside her ." Hey little sister what's wrong ? " Luffyko looked at him with tears in her eyes , her cheeks were already red of it . And her black her was on her forehead , Ace looked worried it's not every day you see Luffyko like this . " What's wrong ? " He asked again , she wiped her tears away ." I had a fight with Zoro again ." She said quietly , Ace sighed ." About what ? " He asked ." About sex ." She said Ace looked paled to her ." S-Sex ? " Luffyko nodded yes ." Yes he wanted me in bed , but i said i was not ready for it . I don't know if i want to lose my virginity to him . " More tears came in her eyes , Ace wiped them away this time . Luffyko looked at her brother ." What do i have to do Ace ? He was very angry with me ."

" If he is so angry at you of it , then he is not worth it ." He said simply and smiled at Luffyko . And began to tikle her , after 5 second Luffyko could not hold her laughter . " A-Ace stop ! ... Stop ! Hahaha ! Stop ! " She was laughing and trying to push Ace away , but Ace was stronger and continued to tickle her until she was red and stopped . Luffyko tried to catch her breath ." Hey Ace ?" Ace looked at her ." Yes ? " Luffyko smiled ." Thank to cheer me up ." Ace blushed and looked away ." Of course it is the job of a big brother rigth ? "

A little later in the evening , Ace was in the kitchen . He enjoyed his drik , and looked gloomily at the other side of the table . _she sees me only as her brother , but what if ... No Zoro will call like always , what if she get 's raped by him . Oh man ... How can i tell her he 's not worth ! _Ace put his head on the table , and with a sigh he stood up . He put his drink away and walked to his room , he opened the door and closed it , and walked then to his bed . And lay down under the covers . But something was not right . Since when did his body pillow had breasts , _wait ... What ? _" Ace ? " Ace opened his eyes , and saw Luffyko beside him . She looked confused at him , Ace looked at his hands . They were placed on her breasts , Ace quickly got up and blushed ." Sorry Lu i'm in the wrong room ." And smiled nervously , she still looked confused ." You know , you just have to ask . "She said , Ace looked confused at her ." Huh ?" She smiled at him and Ace blushed ." If you wanted to sleep with me , you just had to ask ." Ace was even redder ." Wait ... That 's ... " He stepped forward but tripped and fell on the bed , Ace looked shocked at Luffyko . And she looked shocked at him , he got carefully off of her . " Ace ... "Ace kissed her again , and she kissed him back . Her arms were around his neck , and pressed him closer . Ace tongue pressed against her lips , and she opened her mouth and took his tongue in . _Let this not be a dream _, Ace hoped and tasted Luffyko 's entire mouth . She moaned and enjoy Ace tongue in her mouth , Ace pushed their lips apart ." Luffyko ... " He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her again , but started to kiss her neck and pushed her sleeve over her shoulder . And kissed her shoulder gently . Luffyko closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling on her shoulder , Ace hands worked on the buttons of her blouse . " You're so hot Luffyko , you make me so hot ." He said in her ear , and then gently bit her ear ." Big brother ! " Luffyko looked confused she never had felt anything like this , Ace hands were again on her breasts . And squeezed them gently , letting his lips wander on her nipples . Her cheeks were slightly red and she began to moan as Ace tongue go 's over her nipples . " Aaah Ace ! It feel good ." She said and tried to breathe normally , as Ace continues to toture her nipples , Ace squeezed the breasts more , and kissed Luffyko on her lips . He carefully pulled her pants away , Luffyko pushed her mouth away from him . " Ace ! " She wanted to push him away , but he disappeared between her legs . Luffyko looked confused , and then groaned as she feels her brother 's tongue over her underwear that is becoming wet . And Ace laughed softly , and pulled the panties away ." You make me so hot baby sister , and so hard too ." And grabbed one of her hands , and let her feel over his thin pants . Luffyko 's eyes were wide , Ace smiled at that ." This is what you are doing to me ." And pulled both pants and shorts away from him , Luffyko watched a very big hard dick . And went forward ." Big brother it is so big ." She said quietly , and began to lick the dick . Ace groaned and put his hand on her head , she licked it gently and put it in her mouth , it was so hot . Luffyko looked at her brother , his cheeks were red and his eyes were half closed . A small groan escaped his lips , Luffyko became even redder . " Aaaah ! Sister stop ." He said quietly and grabbed Luffyko , and pulled her away from his dick . She glanced up as her saliva ran slowy from her mouth . " Big brother , did i do not well ?" She asked scared , Ace smiled sofly . " You did well , but i don't want to cum now ." Luffyko was again laying her back , her big brother began to lick her vagina . And slowly pushed a finger in her , Luffyko felt herself uncomfortable ." Big brother , it feels so weird ! " Ace kissed her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth and she kissed him back . But he pushed a second finger in , she began to howl in pain ." Relax little sister , it's almost over ." A third finger came , and Luffyko screamed in pain ." Big brother ! Take it out ! It hurts ! " Ace pushed his fingers pushed his finger more inside , and tried to look for Luffyko 's G-spot . After one minute , Luffy began not to moan in pain . But started to enjoy the feeling that took the pain away . " Yes there big brother ! Do it again ! " But Ace took his fingers out , and then pushed his hard dick in her ." Relax Luffyko and take big breaths okay ." She nodded yes ." You really want it right ? I mean ... " Luffyko kissed him on the lips ." Of course i don't want to lose my virginity by Zoro , but i want to lose it by my big brother called Ace ." Ace smiled and pushed further careful his dick , into Luffyko who moaned in pain . _But later it will be away , and we can then enjou it . _Ace thought as he was totally in Luffyko , he pushed almost completely out . But pushed himself back into her , and did it several more times . Luffyko moaned in pleasure not in pain ." Ace ! Harder ! Faster ! " Ace did what she said , and after a few more times they came . Everything was white .

Ace and Luffyko were sitting in bed , the two looked at the other side . They have not talked with eachother , when they were finished . Luffyko bit her lip and looked at Ace ." Big brother ? " Ace looked at her ." What is it little sister ? "

" What we just did , was it bad ?" She asked Ace looked at her , and turned around she turned around too . So they faces were close ." Luffyko no it's not bad , i love you and i will always love only you . I don't want nobody else , i will give my heart and soul to you Luffyko . And just to you , we are no brother or sister . Also no half brother and sister , so we can love each other . But it's better for less of the people to know . " Luffyko smiled and kissed Ace 's forehead . " I love you too , i hope we both can run away of this place . " Ace smiled at her ." When i finish school i will wait for you , and together we will leave this hell okay ." She nodded yes and drew herself in Ace 's chest and listened to his strong beating heart ." Say Luffy i have to ask something ." Luffyko looked at him with a smile , but stopped smiling when she saw that Ace was pale ." What is wrong Ace ?" Ace looked at her ." Do you take the pill ? " Luffyko looked confused at Ace ." What is the pill ? " Ace was paler and pushed Luffyko closer ." Oh god let this child be blessed of my actions ." Luffyko looked more confused at him , and pushed him a little off of her ." What are you talking about ? "

" Luffyko ... I think i might made you pregnant ." Luffyko 's mouth fell open ." What ? ! "

* * *

**This was my first lemon , when i came here on Fanfic ! I love the couple , and i hope it was good ! **

**Bey bey ! **


End file.
